Contigo nada es una pequeñez
by Suki90
Summary: Rikuo-sama… ¡cómo puede pensar que el recibir un beso de una chica es una pequeñez! — ¡N-No me refería a eso! — ¡No intente arreglarlo Rikuo-sama, es usted un insensible! R&R!
1. ¡Es una pequeñez!

**Disclaimer**: Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Contigo nada es una pequeñez<p>

**Capitulo uno:** ¡Es una pequeñez!

— Ya le dije que no quiero escuchar —expresó una joven que caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de la mansión.

— P-Pero… —dijo el joven que intentaba alcanzar a la muchacha.

— Ya le dije que no, no insista Rikuo-sama —volvió a decir—. Entiéndalo.

Estaba molesta, realmente enojada; lo único que quería era estar sola. Había iniciado muy bien el día, ¿por qué tuvo que terminar así?

Llegó a su habitación y abrió la puerta corrediza de golpe. No tenía intensión de ser linda y delicada durante un buen rato, así que, por el bien de todo aquel que viviera en la Casa Principal, nadie debía intentar acercársele. Estaba PROHIBIDO. A punto de cerrar la puerta de forma brusca, una mano la detuvo. Esta volteó la cabeza con lentitud.

— Es demasiado necio… —susurró.

— Vamos Tsurara, escúchame —pidió el chico de mirada café.

— ¿Para qué Rikuo-sama? Ya le dije que yo no quiero hablar—le dijo de manera cortante. Intentó cerrar la puerta de nuevo y esta vez lo logró, pero no impidió que Rikuo entrara en la habitación—. ¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó molesta.

El joven de diecisiete años, que ahora era más alto, ignoró la mirada molesta de la Yuki Onna y la tomó por los hombros. Sus miradas se encontraron. La joven de las nieves, a pesar de su enojo, sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas; no importaba en qué forma estuviese su Amo, siempre le hacía sentir cosquillas en su estomago, incluso su simple roce hacía que una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorriera su espalda.

Sentía frio, a pesar de estar haciendo un calor de los mil demonios tenía mucho frio; todo eso era provocado por la mujer a quien tenía sujeta de los hombros, la Yuki Onna había comenzado a emanar su helada brisa con la única intensión de alejarlo de ella; más aún así no lo hizo, no quería que su más querida amiga y compañera estuviese molesta con él.

— Lo siento Tsurara, pero no quiero que estés molesta conmigo —respondió—; necesito saber por qué estás tan enojada. Dime si es que acaso hice algo que te enfadara —suplicó.

La Yuki Onna sintió un leve apretón en el agarre, su Amo hablaba enserio; en su mirada se mostraba la mortificación que le causaba este asunto. Se mantuvo en silencio un momento con la mirada desviada. No quería caer de nuevo ante su mirada y dejar de estar molesta como siempre resultaba siendo.

— Tsurara, te lo ruego… —susurró suplicante el heredero del Clan Nura.

Que frustrante… con cada ruego su enojo iba disminuyendo, ¡como odiaba eso! No podía permanecer enojada con él tanto tiempo, simplemente le era imposible. Giró levemente su rostro y lo miró de reojo, su mirada reflejaba el ya poco enojo que sentía hacia él; prueba de ello era que la habitación comenzaba a sentirse un poco tibia de nuevo.

Pero a pesar de eso, Rikuo no soltó a su joven guardián. Tenía que saber por qué se molestó con él de la nada. Así que volvió a insistir.

— ¿Tsurara? —preguntó con temor.

Tsurara suspiró y posó su mano sobre la de su Amo y la alejó de su hombro, más no la soltó; de hecho, apretó el agarre, lo que hizo que Rikuo quitara su otra mano de su otro hombro y también sujetara la mano de su amiga.

La joven de azulada cabellera decidió que sería mejor hablar sentados, por lo que invitó a su Amo a que hiciera lo mismo. Rikuo accedió y tomó asiento, pero no dejó de tener sujeta la mano de su guardiana.

Mantuvieron un poco el silencio. Rikuo prefería dejar que la chica hablara por sí sola, no quería molestarla con alguna pregunta equivocada. Tsurara tomó unos minutos para pensar cómo decirle el por qué de su enojo. Y es que a decir verdad, ahora que lo pensaba bien se molestó por nada; es decir, Rikuo-sama era eso, SU AMO, no debía molestarse por lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Buscó inventar una historia que pudiera cubrir su enojo, pero no se le ocurría nada. No tenía más opción que decirle la verdad.

—_Seguramente se molestará conmigo, pero no me queda más opció_n. La razón de mi enojo es porque… —comenzó con un poco de temor—, es porque lo vi con Ienaga-san —respondió con la mirada en el suelo. Esto sorprendió a Rikuo.

— ¿Eh? Dices que te molestaste conmigo… ¿Sólo por verme junto a Kana-chan? —preguntó confundido. La joven asintió— Pero Tsurara, ella es mi amiga, no puedo dejar de hablarle —respondió.

— _Eso ya lo sé, no tiene por qué recordármelo, pero…_ Lo sé Amo, pero es que… —intentó decir con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas—, es sólo que no creo que los… "amigos" tengan esas confiancitas —dijo en susurro, ocultando su mirada tras su fleco.

Esto confundió un poco a Rikuo. ¿De qué estaba hablando Tsurara? Intentó relacionar lo que sea que fuera con lo que su guardiana le decía.

— _Confiancitas… ¿a qué se refiere? _—se preguntó mentalmente— _Veamos, ¿qué hice el día de hoy con Kana-chan? Mm, platicamos un poco sobre el proyecto que tenemos que exponer en la biblioteca, comimos con Kiyotsugu-kun y los demás. Después Kana-chan quiso hablar conmigo a solas, y luego…, después… _—pronto la mirada de Rikuo se quedó estática además de dejar que un leve rubor apareciera en sus mejillas—_. Ay no… _—el joven heredero se puso nervioso. Ya entendía a qué se refería su guardiana con "confiancitas".

— _¿Qué sucede Kana-chan? —pregunté._

_Mi mejor amiga, que me había llevado de la mano hasta ese lugar, me soltó y se puso frente a mí. Su mirada transmitía seriedad, nerviosismo y ansia al mismo tiempo. ¿Habría pasado algo?_

— _¿Kana-chan? —pregunté de nuevo._

— _Rikuo-kun, hay algo… que quiero decirte desde hace un tiempo —me dijo lentamente. _

_Me pregunté qué podía ser. No me imaginaba qué era tan importante que requería que estuviésemos tan alejados de los demás._

— _¿Y qué es, Kana-chan? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea —le dijo con una sonrisa; y es que era verdad, éramos amigos desde la infancia, nos contábamos relativamente todo, bueno… casi todo._

_Kana-chan asintió levemente, había comenzado a sonrojarse un poco. Reí, se veía muy linda así, al igual que Tsurara… aunque creo que ella se ve hermosa así. Kana-chan es bonita pero… no sé que tiene mi linda Yuki Onna que simplemente las demás chicas no son nada comparadas con ella._

_Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en qué momento Kana-chan se acercó a mí y me besó._

_No tuve ni tiempo de alejarla de mí porque se separó rápidamente y me susurró…_

— _Te amo, Rikuo-kun —fue lo que me dijo antes de abrazarme._

_Me quedé en estado de shock, lo único que me aliviaba era que Tsurara no había visto nada. _

_Al menos, eso fue lo que pensé…_

— Tsu-Tsurara… no es lo que piensas —dijo nervioso.

La joven de las nieves alzó su rostro, este estaba completamente serio.

— ¿Ah no? —preguntó sarcásticamente— ¿Entonces qué es? Porque mi vista no es mala, Rikuo-sama —demonios, que Tsurara hablara así de serio era un horror para Rikuo. En efecto, ya no estaba tan molesta como al inicio, pero el enojo seguía ahí, esa última pisca de molestia tardaría en irse.

— E-Enserio no es lo que parece Tsurara, n-no te enojes por pe-pequeñeces… —dijo riendo de forma nerviosa. Pero de pronto el apretón en su mano fue fuertísimo.

Esto asustó al joven de mirada café, eso no era buena señal.

— ¿Pequeñeces? —preguntó. Ese comentario había hecho que el pequeño enojo que sentía volviese a incrementarse. ¿Cómo era posible que su Joven Amo dijera eso? ¡Cuáles pequeñeces! Soltó la mano de golpe y se levantó.

La habitación volvió a sentirse fría, pero ahora era muchísimo más helada que antes. Rikuo, quien aún seguía sentado, había metido la pata. Su rostro mostraba miedo, su guardiana siempre aterrorizaba cuando se enojaba.

— Tra-Tranquilízate, Tsurara… —rogó el Nura.

— Rikuo-sama… ¡cómo puede pensar que el recibir un beso de una chica es una pequeñez! —gritó la Yuki Onna.

— ¡N-No me refería a eso! —intentó defenderse.

— ¡No intente arreglarlo Rikuo-sama, es usted un insensible! —volvió a gritarle, realmente estaba enojada.

A pesar de que le doliera el hecho de que su querido Amo había besado a su peor enemiga, la chica de quien él estaba enamorado según su punto de vista, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Un beso nunca es una pequeñez, ¡JAMÁS!

— ¡No puede decir que el recibir un beso de la chica que le gusta es una pequeñez! —le dijo. Eso último volvió a confundir al Nura.

— ¿Eh? ¿La chica que me…? —quiso decir antes de comprender bien lo que dijo Tsurara— ¡Espera un moment-…! —quiso explicar pero la Yuki Onna no lo dejó.

— ¡No puedo creerlo Rikuo-sama, pensaba distinto de usted!

— ¡Tsurara! —reprochó, la chica no lo estaba escuchando —¡Yo no besé a Kana-chan, ella me besó a mí! —intentó explicar a pesar de que la chica seguía gritándole que era un insensible.

Lo que acababa de oír ayudó a que la joven dejara de gritar. Miró por un momento a Rikuo, quien ya estaba comenzando a verse un poco afectado por el brusco cambio del clima en la habitación, su ropa parecía un poco congelada. Más aún así el enojo continuaba.

— Pero no por eso… —comenzó—, no por eso es una pequeñez, Rikuo-sama —explicó—; menos si es de Ienaga-san de quien estamos hablando… —susurró.

Rikuo, a pesar de estar un poco lejos de ella, logró escuchar lo que dijo la Yuki Onna. Un poco más calmado, contestó.

— Incluso si hablamos de Kana-chan lo es, Tsurara —respondió con seriedad.

Esto confundió más a Tsurara. ¿Cómo era eso? ¿No se suponía que ella era a quien él había elegido para ser su esposa, la chica que le gustaba? ¡Qué era lo que tenía su Amo en la cabeza! No quería imaginar si quiera cómo tomaría el beso de alguien que no le gusta cuando tomaba el ser besado por la chica amada como una pequeñez.

— Pero…

— Kana-chan me gusta, pero no de esa forma —explicó—. Si eso es lo que te molesta entonces te lo aclaro: Ella es sólo mi amiga —dijo con firmeza—. Y porque es mi amiga ese beso no representa nada, una pequeñez.

Tsurara se quedó callada por unos instantes, comenzó a pensar mucho en lo que su Amo le acababa de decir. De pronto la curiosidad comenzó a asecharla. Dijo que el beso de Kana había sido una pequeñez sólo porque ella era su amiga, ¿no? Y… ¿cómo calificaría el beso de una subordinada? El simple pensamiento era muy tentador. De nuevo ocultó la mirada entre su flequillo y giró un poco el rostro. A Rikuo le extrañó un poco esa acción.

— ¿Tsura-?

— ¿Y qué pensaría de parte de un subordinado? —preguntó interrumpiendo.

— ¿Eh? —fue lo único que dijo, no había entendido bien lo que Tsurara le preguntó, por lo que decidió volver a preguntar— ¿Qué diji-? — pero no pudieron salir más palabras, dado que su boca había sido aprisionada por la de la fémina. Los ojos de Rikuo se abrieron de par en par, esa acción no se la esperaba…

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki:<strong> ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí vengo con una nueva redacción. ¿Qué les ha pareció de momento? ¡Espero que les esté gustando! Como siempre Rikuo y Tsurara son nuestros protagonistas. Aquí utilizo a Rikuo diurno porque pienso siento que luego le dan mucha importancia al Rikuo nocturno en los demás fics y a nuestro tierno humano lo dejamos de lado.

Dedicatoria especial a Lonely Athena, Tsurara12012, Yuuko Ichihara y a Corazón de Piedra Verde.


	2. Contigo las pequeñeces no existen

**Disclaimer**: Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior…<em>

— _¿Y qué pensaría de parte de un subordinado? —preguntó interrumpiendo. _

— _¿Eh? —fue lo único que dijo, no había entendido bien lo que Tsurara le preguntó, por lo que decidió volver a preguntar— ¿Qué diji-? — pero no pudieron salir más palabras, dado que su boca había sido aprisionada por la de la fémina. Los ojos de Rikuo se abrieron de par en par, esa acción no se la esperaba…_

Contigo nada es una pequeñez

**Capítulo dos: **Contigo las pequeñeces no existen.

Los ojos de Rikuo se abrieron de par en par, esa acción no se la esperaba, y mucho menos se esperó que sus labios seguirían así de rápido el baile que los de Tsurara habían comenzado, uno tranquilo y miedoso.

Pero esa confusión duró poco, pronto el cuerpo de Rikuo se relajó por completo y ambos quedaran en el suelo, dejando a Tsurara sobre él. Fue en ese instante en el que sus labios demandaron un poco más de intensidad.

El baile que sus labios habían decidido seguir era extremadamente demandante, lo que hizo que Tsurara rodeara, a como pudiera, el cuello de su Amo para sentirlo más cerca, mientras que él la tomó fuertemente de la nuca y de la cintura. Ambos comenzaron a probar sin vergüenza alguna la boca del otro; e incluso, por el deseo de hacerlo más intenso, llegaban a mordisquearse los labios inferiores de tanto en tanto.

Sin poder mantener quita su mano, Rikuo comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica, lo que causó que sus dedos se enredaran con los finos cabellos de Tsurara. Esas caricias hicieron que la joven de las nieves no pudiera retener durante más tiempo los suaves suspiros que le provocaron la juguetona mano de su Amo y sus besos.

De pronto Rikuo, tomando fuerza de sabrá Dios dónde, se enderezó de forma rápida para quedar sentado nuevamente. Esto produjo que Tsurara quedara sentada sobre él con sus piernas, casi descubiertas, semi-rodeándolo. La Yuki Onna se sorprendió y rápidamente se alejó del rostro de su Amo completamente avergonzada.

— Ri-Rikuo-sama, espé-… — pero la oportunidad de hablar le fue robada debido a que su Amo capturó sus belfos.

— Guarda silencio… —dijo interrumpiéndola antes de volver a capturar sus labios con fuerza.

Queriendo profundizar el beso, Rikuo mordió levemente el labio inferior de su guardiana e hizo que esta la abriera lo suficiente como para permitir que introdujera su lengua en su boca para que jugara un poco con quien era de su misma especie. Los gemidos no tardaron en llegar, la sensación de tener la lengua de su Amo en su boca jugando con la suya era algo que no podía describir.

Pensaba que no iba a poder sentir algo más fuerte que aquello, pero cuando sintió que la mano que Rikuo mantenía en la espalda de ella llegaba a sus desnudos muslos supo que se equivocó. Volvió a gemir involuntariamente, pero esta vez lo hizo un poco más fuerte, debido a que la mano de su Amo comenzaba a aproximarse a una de sus partes más íntimas. Más se relajó un poco cuando sintió que esa traviesa mano se posicionó en su espalda de nuevo.

La falta de aire comenzaba a ser necesaria, por lo que con lentitud separaron sus labios, dejándolos jadeando con fuerza al intentar recuperar el aire. Ambos estaban completamente rojos, no había forma de negarlo pues sus mejillas los delataban aunque no quisieran.

Tsurara miró con nerviosísimo a Rikuo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento perdido.

— Rikuo-sama… —dijo en susurro mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— Tsurara… —Rikuo tampoco dijo mucho en ese instante, les estaba siendo difícil recuperar el aliento.

A la Yuki Onna no se le hizo muy difícil entender el por qué, esa posición en la que estaban era… un poco, comprometedora, y eso excitaba de cierta forma sus cuerpos.

Pero intentando olvidar eso momentáneamente, tomó lo más que puro de aire y miró con nostalgia a su maestro.

— ¿Y qué… opina de este? —preguntó en susurro— ¿También lo considera una pequeñez? Después de todo, soy su subordinada… —finalizó con miedo.

Rikuo no respondió inmediatamente, y no porque no quisiera, sino porque se había quedado admirando lo hermosa que se veía su querida Yuki Onna con esas expresiones de nerviosismo y de miedo, le parecía tan adorable. Bajó la mirada y cerró sus ojos para así poder disfrutar mucho mejor el fresco aroma de su guardiana, compañera, amiga y… quizá algo más.

El nervio de la mujer de las nieves se incrementó, su Rikuo-sama estaba tardando en responder. Se espantó. ¿Qué tal si su Amo estaba buscando la forma de decirle que ni si quiera era una pequeñez, sino que era… algo insignificante?

¿Qué tal si para él ese beso significaba menos que nada?

Ay no… ¡que error tan grave había cometido! Tenía que irse de allí en ese preciso momento, ¡no sería capaz de ver a su amado Amo después de este grave error!

— L-Lo siento Rikuo-sama, s-siento haberlo incomodado —dijo tartamudeando un poco mientras intentaba levantarse. Más antes de que siquiera pudiera levantarse por completo, Rikuo la hizo irse hacia atrás, quedando ahora ella en el suelo y él sobre ella— ¿Rikuo-sama?

— Se nota que no eres de las que tiene mucha paciencia, Tsurara —le dijo Rikuo mientras delineaba el contorno de su cara tiernamente. Dicha caricia sonrojó más a la mujer de las nieves—, aunque esa es una de las cualidades que más me gustan de ti…

La joven lo vio interrogante. Rikuo tomó con suavidad una de las manos de la joven y con cuidado posó sus labios sobre los de la aun sorprendida mujer de las nieves. Fue un beso rápido pero cálido. Se separó unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro y sonrió tiernamente.

— Rikuo-sama… —susurró—, esto…

— ¿No lo entiendes ni siquiera así, Tsurara? —volvió a preguntar— Je, mi querida Yuki Onna, tan inocente… —le dijo mientras volvía a robarle un beso, el cual esta vez la joven de las nieves si correspondió, no podía resistirse a esos besos suyos — ¿Cómo le hago para que entiendas… —empezó a preguntar entre besos— que eres… la única que me interesa? —volvió a preguntar antes de volver a robar esos pálidos labios que ahora, por tanto uso, se encontraban rojos.

¿Cómo era posible que esta mujer fuera tan tentativa? Aquella dulce sonrisa que le siguió desde niño, esos ojos brillantes que lo seguían a cada momento; todo ella era una fascinación de la que nunca se cansaría. "A usted le gusta Ienaga-san", le dijo. Sí, tenía un ligero gusto por su amiga, pero jamás la vio como una pareja o siquiera como mujer. Nunca sería capaz de verla a ella como lo hacía con su joven guardián.

— Rikuo-sama… —susurró quedamente después de que el Tercero dejara sus labios para dirigirse hacia su cuello. Debido a las atenciones que su Amo le estaba dando a su cuello no pudo evitar dejar escapar un leve suspiro—. Po-Por favor deténgase —dijo lo más firme que pudo, su voz estaba que quería traicionarla debido a lo que los labios de su Amo hacían en su cuello—. No-Nosotros… yo soy… su subordinada, no podemos…

Rikuo detuvo su tarea en el cuello de la fémina y alzó su mirada hacia ella. Cuando fijó su mirada en ella no pudo más que sonreír nuevamente. La expresión que su querida Yuki Onna tenía pegada en el rostro no mostraba más que mortificación, dolor y vergüenza.

Observó con detenimiento aquella mirada llena de pudor y respeto, esos espejos brillantes que clamaban porque la liberase. ¿Cómo podía pedírselo justo en ese momento? ¿Cómo quería que se detuviera si acababa de descubrir el dulce sabor de aquellos labios? Simplemente no podía…

Volvió a tomarlos.

No quería lastimarla, sólo quería que sonriera para él… sólo por él. Era satisfactorio para él que ella sintiera celos; demostraba que Tsurara tenía sentimientos fuertes por él. Antes Rikuo no deseaba que ella se enterara, pero ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella lo supiera y que demostrara sus celos a menudo. Y si eso permitía calmarla con besos y caricias, entonces con mayor razón.

Continuaron besándose unos cuantos segundos más hasta que la falta de aire volvió a hacerse presente. Alejaron sus labios de los del otro y se miraron, café y azul se conectaron. Tsurara estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Rikuo se le adelantó.

— Deseo tus besos, Tsurara… —declaró, lo cual sonrojó fuertemente a la Yuki Onna.

— Ri-Rikuo-sama…

— ¿Me entiendes ahora, mi pequeña Yuki Onna? —preguntó mientras volvía a delinear el contorno de su rostro— Cuando nuestros labios se unen todo desaparece, se crea un mundo en el que sólo existimos tú y yo —continuó—. Tus besos lo son todo para mí. No sé cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo sin ellos, sin probar este sabor tan dulce y fresco que tienen… —explicó mientras pasaba un dedo sobre los labios de ella.

La Yuki Onna no podía estar más sorprendida y feliz, su querido Amo le estaba dando a entender que sus besos no eran pequeñeces, mucho menos insignificantes. Para él lo eran todo.

No pudo evitar sonreír y dejar libres unas cuantas lágrimas. El día de hoy, el cual pensó sería el peor de toda su existencia, se convirtió en el mejor de todos.

Rikuo se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas que caían de sus azulados ojos e intentó alejarlas del rostro de la mujer que amaba.

— Hey… ¿qué sucede? —preguntó con calidez. Continuó limpiando las lágrimas, pero estas simplemente no se dejaban vencer— Tsura-…

Y de nuevo sus labios fueron apresados por los de la mujer de las nieves. No tardó en corresponderle. Tsurara pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su Amo con la única intensión de acercarlo más a ella, él hiso lo mismo con su cintura.

Lo besó con intensidad, con hambre, con deseo. Ahora que sabía la verdad… no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de demostrarle que lo amaba con locura, que no podía ni quería vivir sin él. El Tercero únicamente le correspondió de la misma manera.

Después de unos segundos se separaron.

— Lo amo, Rikuo-sama… —confesó—. Lo amo con todo mí ser. No podría vivir un día sin estar a su lado…

Rikuo sonrió.

— Yo también, mi pequeña Yuki Onna —comenzó—. Y es preciso que sepas que mi corazón te pertenece desde hace mucho —expresó sonriente.

— Rikuo-sama… —la voz de Tsurara estaba traicionándola al igual que sus ojos, pues de estos comenzaban a salir lágrimas nuevamente. Rikuo se puso de pie e invitó a su guardiana a que lo hiciera también al ofrecerle su mano. La Yuki Onna la tomó gustosa.

Estando ya ambos de pie, el tercer heredero del Clan Nura volvió a limpiar las lágrimas de su más preciada compañera y la abrazó con fuerza. Tsurara no se opuso a esa repentina acción, tan sólo pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de su Amo y lo abrazó de igual manera.

No hubo necesidad de decir más cosas en ese momento, sus acciones lo decían todo… ellos tan sólo querían estar al lado del otro, no importaba cuanto tiempo, tan sólo estarlo.

— Y recuerda Tsurara… —comenzó a decirle el Nura sin separarse de ella, tan sólo lo abrazó un poco más fuerte—, contigo las pequeñeces NO existen.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki: <strong>Hola, hola. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que Rikuo está medio OoC, PERO está más grande, recuerden eso, así que… déjenme experimentar. Cualquier cosita que quieran comentar díganmelo en un review, ¿sí? Recuerden, son grátis~. En fin, gracias a Lonely Athena por ayudarme con unas cositas –sonrisota.

Dedicatorio especial de nuevo a: Lonely Athena, Tsurara12012, Yuuko Ichihara y Corazón de Piedra Verde.


End file.
